The Hidden Truth Behind the Wall of Lies
by Shadowed111
Summary: Twisterpaw is thought to be dead but then gets taken to Thunderclan and cared for.Twisterpaw lives his life to find out it's all been a lie.Why?Read to find out.Allegiances updated every so often to add more characters.
1. Allegiances

NOTE: There are more cats in Thunderclan, but they aren't mentioned. Also all the Members in Shadowclan, Riverclan and Windclan won't be mentioned in the Allegiances. Only the ones who's names are mentioned.

Allegiances

LeaderDawnstar – Rare long haired tortoise-shell with dark hazel eyes

DeputyLightningstep – White tom with bright yellow eyes

APPRENTICE, Twisterpaw

Medicine CatRainsong – blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her paws

WarriorsLionpelt – pale tabby with dark brown stripes

Yellowshade – White she cat with black ears and yellowish gold eyes

APPRENTICE, Cloverpaw

Tigerthorn – dark tabby with unusually long claws

APPRENTICE, Fuzzlepaw

Pepperpad – dark brown she-cat with black speckled paws

Breezefoot- silver she-cat tabby with white paws

APPRENTICE, Songpaw

Blackstream – Muscular black tom

APPRENTICE, Mangledpaw

Glacierpelt – white she-cat with blue eyes

Nightheart – beautiful black she-cat

ApprenticesTwisterpaw – White tom with one black fore paw

Cloverpaw – brown tabby she-cat with magnificent green eyes

Fuzzlepaw – Identical tom to Cloverpaw but with yellow eyes

Mangledpaw – Silver tabby with a twisted paw at birth

Songpaw – Black she-cat with a later color of black on fore paw

Speckledpaw – Brown she cat with a speckled pelt


	2. Prologue

Prologue

A white figure ran across a clearing in the forest. Its green eyes looked around warily. Without warning the cat leaped into a bush near by. Inside the bush were three little kits. One was completely white, one was completely black and the smallest was black with a white stomach. The white she-cat licked her kits to keep them warm. A yowl arose from the forest surrounding her. Her hazel eyes clouded with fear. She peered out into the deep dark night and saw another cat walk into view.

The handsome tom walked into the middle of the clearing. He had a thick grey pelt, white stripes and powerful, strong looking shoulders. He lifted his nose to the crisp night air. The white she-cat shut her eyes as if preying. After a moment, the tom narrowed his eyes and looked in her direction.

"Whitemist, I know you're there." He meowed, keeping his voice steady. "There isn't any point in hiding." She poked her head out a little.

"Are you alone?" whispered Whitemist. The tom looked around and nodded. Whitemist took a step into the clearing.

"Snowstripe please go." She shook her head. "I'm just hunting." He narrowed his black eyes even more.

"I know about the kits Whitemist." He growled. "You broke the warriors code. Medicine cats aren't supposed to have kits."

"Oh Snowstripe please don't tell anyone. I beg of you," She whimpered. Snowstripe sneered.

"There will be no need to tell anyone." Meowed Snowstripe, Whitemist looked relieved. "Because there will be no kits after tonight." The medicine cat's smile faded and her eyes clouded with fear once more.

"Oh no please Snowstripe. Please don't harm. Please!" she cried. Snowstripe's eyes flashed with amusement.

"You broke the warrior code and now you must be punished," He snarled. "And by that your kits must die." Whitemist's stiffened her beautiful, white body.

"But it's not my kits fault that I broke the code." Her voice shook as she spoke. "Why should they have to pay? Kill me instead." Her voice stopped shaking and determination was seen in her face. Snowstripe laughed.

"But than that won't be a punishment for you because you will be dead!" he said. "You should have to live, watching your kits die." Whitemist stepped in front of the bush where her sleeping kits lay.

"You will not harm my kits until, Snowstripe. I won't let you touch them unless I'm gone and am no longer able to protect them," She meowed. Snowstripe grinned.

"Gladly," He meowed. "You left Shadowclan in the middle of my training. I never was able to become a medicine cat." Whitemist's expression changed.

"I left because my parents were from Thunderclan! I had no one in Shadowclan! My sister, Yellowshade had no one once they died. I went to be with her! Besides! Why would I want to stay in Shadowclan when a little while after I started training you, I found out that Shadowclan had stolen me from Thunderclan as a kit?" Snowstripe sneered and leaped at her. But Whitemist was ready.

The two cats rolled across the clearing, soon to find a large rock. They stood up and Snowstripe smashed Whitemist into the stone. Whitemist gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. A pitiful mewl came from the bushes. Snowstripe walked away towards them. Using her last bit of strength, the got to her feet and clawed the back of Snowstripe's. He fell to the ground in pain. Whitemist crawled over to the trees and inside the bush. The kits crowded around her.

"Mommy what's happening?" asked the white she-kit. Whitemist could barely keep her eyes open. She looked at her kits and smiled.

"Fare well, Frostkit, Smokekit and Twister…." Unable to finish the last and smallest kit's name, she rolled over and lay motionless. Frostkit sobbed over their dead mother. The smallest and weakest of the kits wasn't awake. He was very weak and before, Whitemist was sure he would die. Frostkit turned to him and licked his pelt. He stopped moving and sat there as still as a rock.

"We've lost Twisterkit and mother," whimpered Frostkit and snuggled up against Smokekit. The two of them sobbed for a while and then fell asleep.

A little while later, Frostkit woke from a grunt just outside the brambles. Whitemist was dragged out and then a white striped tom crawled in. He sneered at her and took Smokekit out of the bush. Frostkit heard a gasp of pain and a rustle of the chilly wind. The tom came back and was about to grab Frostkit when he stopped and meowed a vicious meow. Frostkit, trying to be brave glared at the tom.

"What do you want?" She growled. Snowstripe glanced at her.

"Your mother died and was punished. Wouldn't it be torture for her to watch one of her kits join the clan she hates most?" he grinned. Frostkit stiffened. Snowstripe prodded Twisterkit.

"I'm not taking a dying kit with me," he growled and turned back to Frostkit. "You tell anyone of this and I will kill you." Frostkit shut her mouth and promised herself she would never tell anyone who killed her mother or brother. Snowstripe picked her up and ran into the black night.

Twisterkit switched his left ear. He lifted his head and sniffed the air. All he smelt was the scent of deaths. His mother wasn't there neither were his siblings. He tried to get to his feet but was too weak and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Lightningstep! There's something in those brambles!"

What are you talking about?"

"Oh no Starclan. This kit smells of clans… two clans but I can't make out which. But there must be Thunderclan… He smells of Whitemist. Hey I haven't seen her in a couple day… where ahs she been"

"Umm… Yellowshade? She's been killed and rolled in fox dung. Most likely to get rid of the scent." One of the cats whimpered.

"Did she have kits?"

"If she did, I'm glad she died."

"Lightningstep! How could you say that! Especially in front of me! If this is her kit then I'm taking him with me! And I'm not going to allow anyone to tell him either! If he is her kit, he deserves to not know that his mother broke the code."

"Fine. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Twisterpaw?" a warm paw prodded the young apprentice. "Twisterpaw, Lightningstep says he won't take any fooling around today and that you need to be out in the clearing right away. Otherwise he'll get Dawnstar to take away your apprenticeship." The black and white apprentice jumped to his paws and raced towards the den entrance.

"Thank you Songpaw." He yelled over his shoulder to the small, black she-cat and raced out of the entrance looking around for his mentor, Lightningstep. While he waited for the white deputy he thought about the dream he had the night before.

He had been dead or dying he wasn't sure which and his brother and mother was killed. His sister disappeared. He had awoken before he found out what happened to her. But his siblings weren't Fuzzlepaw and Cloverpaw. It had obviously been an imaginary thing. He still had a strange feeling of the large cat that had killed his mother. He hadn't seen what the cat looked like, only his deep voice which was still muffled.

Twisterkit shivered. Than remembered that Smokekit and Frostkit weren't even real! He looked around for his dark brown sister and brother, Fuzzlepaw and Cloverpaw. Cloverpaw had magnificent green eyes and Fuzzlepaw was a big fur ball.

"Twisterpaw!" Lightningstep raged. He had obviously been waiting somewhere else for the misbehaved apprentice. "Didn't Songpaw tell you that I was waiting!?" Twisterpaw flattened his ears.

"I was waiting." He meowed. "Over here. I thought you were doing something so I waited." Lightningstep looked down at him sternly.

"You have a long ways to go if you expect to becomea warrior. Maybe you should start behaving more mature like Fuzzlepaw and Cloverpaw!" he meowed proudly as he mentioned his kits names. Their strong, loyal father never liked Twisterpaw as much as Fuzzlepaw and Cloverpaw. Twisterpaw looked past his father in annoyance.

"What are we doing today?" he asked lazily. Lightningstep shot a stern look at him and walked ahead.

"If you stick with that tone you'll be picking ticks off the elders." Twisterpaw gulped and went quiet. "We're going hunting." Twisterpaw groaned.

"Again!" he whined. "We always go hunting Lightningstep! When are we going to practice fighting again?" Lightningstep narrowed his eyes but kept them fixed ahead.

"I don't think you need to practice fighting," He meowed coolly. "You practice on the other apprentices enough as it is." Lightningstep broke off into a run. Twisterpaw grinned.

Twisterpaw was different from his family. His sister and brother for one thing looked nothing like him and his mother was a yellowish-white cat. Lightningstep maybe, he always thought he took after Lightningstep if he were related to them at all.

His personality was also different. They were all gentle but obnoxious and they all (except Twisterpaw) had to be in charge. His parents, Lightningstep and Lionpelt were both in charge of something. Lightningstep was deputy and Lionpelt was the senior warrior (Also known as the best warrior in the clan). Fuzzlepaw and Cloverpaw didn't like Twisterpaw. They thought he was too ugly to be related to them that's why he always got into scraps with the other apprentices. Fuzzlepaw and Cloverpaw's mentors were Tigerthorn and Yellowshade.

"Twisterpaw if you can't keep up maybe we should change your name back to Twisterkit and have you stay in the nursery all the time," Growled Lightningstep from up ahead. "You are an embarrassment to Thunderclan." Twisterpaw growled and bolted up the steep grassy hill in front of him.

Before Lightningstep could stop him he went back into the trees and pounced on a mouse.

"Seriously Lightningstep," He complained. "I bet I could do this with my eyes closed!' Lightningstep gritted his teeth.

"One mouse won't feed the clan, kit!" scowled Lightningstep.

_Kit?_ Thought Twisterpaw._ Is that the best you have?_

"You well fetch four times as much fresh kill as usual for not respecting your mentor." Mewed Lightningstep. Twisterpaw's eyes widened.

"But that could take all day!" gasped Twisterpaw. Amusement of torture flashed through Lightningstep's dark eyes.

"I don't care if it takes you a moon!" he meowed. Twisterpaw shot him a menacing glare and than ran into the trees.

Mouse after vole after mouse he buried his catch and than caught another. Twisterpaw swiped the glare off his face and grinned.

"The clan will be happier with me than Lionpelt and Lightningstep!' he meowed happily to himself. But his smile faded. A different scent drifted with the warm breeze above Twisterpaw. He wasn't sure who it was, but knew who ever it was wasn't welcome here.

Twisterpaw dropped into a crouch and quickly followed the scent. It brought him close to the ShadowClan border. No need to cross it.

A beautiful white apprentice looking she-cat was crouching over a mouse near by. In one swift, movement she pounced on the mouse and finished it off with a quick bite. Twisterpaw drew his lip back. She stole prey from Thunderclan!

The wind changed direction and the she cat caught Twisterpaw's scent. She scowled and than followed his scent. But Twisterpaw had already come out of hiding, his ears drawn back.

"What do you think you are doing," He hissed at her. "On ThunderClan territory is one thing but stealing prey too!" The she-cat looked back and noticed that she had crossed the border. Her beautiful white face turned from scowl to expressionless.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly, holding Twisterpaw's stare. "I was chasing that mouse. I must have not realized where I had gone." Twisterpaw perked his ears and dropped the snarl.

"Frostpaw," She introduced herself. Twisterpaw noticed something familiar about her. Not only that a white she-kit named Frostkit was in his dream but also in reality she reminded him of something he felt he had forgotten moons and moons ago. But what? Frostpaw looked at him funny as if she knew him from somewhere.

"My name is Twisterpaw." He meowed. Frostpaw's beautiful smile faded. Her eyes clouded.

"Twisterpaw?" she stuttered staring at the ground. "Nice name well I think I should go now bye." She said quickly and turned and ran away. Twisterpaw turned around. From behind him, a little ways away from the border a new voice flew into his small ears.

"Frostpaw what are you doing so close to the ThunderClan border?" Twisterpaw turned his head a little and saw the massive, white striped, grey warrior, Snowstripe. Twisterpaw dropped into a crouch and pretended he was hunting while he listened. He watched the two ShadowClan cats from the corner of his eye.

"Sorry Snowstripe," She mewed, fear building in her eyes. "I won't do it again." She bounded off.

Once she was gone, Snowstripe noticed Twisterpaw.

"And what are you looking at?" spat the ShadowClan warrior and chased after Frostpaw.

"Frostpaw." Murmured Twisterpaw nodding as he watched the two cats get smaller and smaller…


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

"Twisterpaw!" rang Songpaw's voice. "Do you want to be a warrior or not?" She swiped at his ear and pounced on his tail. Twisterpaw yowled and jumped to his feet.

"I'm up for Starclan's sake!" he gave himself a couple quick licks. "Where's Mangledpaw?" Songpaw flicked her tail in the direction of the clearing.

"He's already waiting. Dawnstar announced the meeting already!" she looked anxiously out the entrance. "Come on, fur ball!" With that Songpaw ran out of the den followed closely by Twisterpaw.

As they entered the clearing, Dawnstar jumped to the high ledge. Twisterpaw waited impatiently as the elders walked slowly over to the clearing. He felt like screaming at them to hurry up. But, of course, he didn't. Once everyone was assembled, Dawnstar yowled so they would quiet down for her to speak. Everyone fell silent, as usual.

"We are gathered here today to witness the naming ceremony for three apprentices." She beckoned them forward with a flick of her tail. Songpaw, Mangledpaw and Twisterpaw stepped forward for the rest of the clan to see them. Twisterpaw saw from the corner of his eye, Lightningstep glaring at him.

"From this day forward, this new warriors will be Mangledstep," she addressed Mangledstep and rested her chin on the top of his head. Mangledstep gave a respectful lick on her shoulder and stepped back. Next, Dawnstar turned to Songpaw.

"From this day forward, this new warrior will be known as Songbreeze." Songbreeze stepped forward and did the same as Mangledstep. Next it was Twisterpaw. Dawnstar turned to him.

"From this day forward, this new warrior will be known as Twisterwind," she meowed and rested her chin on the top of Tiwsterwind's head. He licked her shoulder, pride glowing in his blue eyes. When they were done the naming of the three new warriors, Twisterwind, Mangledstep and Songbreeze stepped back. Dawnstar yowled again as the chanting of the new warriors names died away. "These three warriors have worked hard in their training and it has brought them this far already. Tonight they will guard the camp in silence. We will have time to celebrate later, but right now we have more important matters to discuss." The clan fell silent and waited for their leader to meow her words.

"We have found Shadowclan scent in our territory. Their scent markers and other…. unmentionable," meowed Dawnstar. Twisterwind noticed the elders murmuring something about Shadowclan being trouble since the day it became a clan. Fuzzlepaw stepped forward.

"I can take 'em!" he yowled. Lightningstep growled and Fuzzlepaw stepped back. Dawnstar gave him a stern look.

"If anyone finds any more scent of Shadowclan in our territory, tell myself or Lightningstep immediately," she yowled. She jumped from the ledge and turned into her den. Mangledstep, Songbreeze and Twisterwind went to guard the camp for that night in silence. Fuzzlepaw and Cloverpaw stepped out of the separating crowd. She grimaced at them. Songbreeze rolled her eyes.

"Have fun sitting watch tonight," she sneered. Cloverpaw went nose to nose with Twisterwind. "Dawnstar might say you're Twisterwind, but you'll always be Twisterpaw the loner kit to me!" Twisterpaw glared at her, but in his head he felt confused at her statement. Mangledstep bit his lip and Songbreeze finally burst. She stepped in front of Cloverpaw.

"In your eyes he might be Twisterpaw! But maybe that's just Clover_ paw's_ jealousy taking over. No wait…. You've always been a git!" Songbreeze looked up and down Cloverpaw and than stormed away. Mangledstep and Twisterwind's jaw dropped open. What happened to their shy, sweet Songpaw? Now there was the aggression, don't bug me Songbreeze. Mangledstep laughed at Fuzzlepaw's horrified expression. Twisterwind chased after Songbreeze followed by Mangledstep. Twisterwind sat down beside Songbreeze. Mangledstep joined them and the three of them sat watch for their first night as warriors.

Slowly, cats began to disappear from the clearing. Soon all there was, was the glaring Lightningstep. He took one more glance at the new warriors and then entered the warriors den.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Twisterpaw!" rang Songpaw's voice. "Do you want to be a warrior or not?" She swiped at his ear and pounced on his tail. Twisterpaw yowled and jumped to his feet.

"I'm up for Starclan's sake!" he gave himself a couple quick licks. "Where's Mangledpaw?" Songpaw flicked her tail in the direction of the clearing.

"He's already waiting. Dawnstar announced the meeting already!" she looked anxiously out the entrance. "Come on, fur ball!" With that Songpaw ran out of the den followed closely by Twisterpaw.

As they entered the clearing, Dawnstar jumped to the high ledge. Twisterpaw waited impatiently as the elders walked slowly over to the clearing. He felt like screaming at them to hurry up. But, of course, he didn't. Once everyone was assembled, Dawnstar yowled so they would quiet down for her to speak. Everyone fell silent, as usual.

"We are gathered here today to witness the naming ceremony for three apprentices." She beckoned them forward with a flick of her tail. Songpaw, Mangledpaw and Twisterpaw stepped forward for the rest of the clan to see them. Twisterpaw saw from the corner of his eye, Lightningstep glaring at him.

"From this day forward, this new warriors will be Mangledstep," she addressed Mangledstep and rested her chin on the top of his head. Mangledstep gave a respectful lick on her shoulder and stepped back. Next, Dawnstar turned to Songpaw.

"From this day forward, this new warrior will be known as Songbreeze." Songbreeze stepped forward and did the same as Mangledstep. Next it was Twisterpaw. Dawnstar turned to him.

"From this day forward, this new warrior will be known as Twisterwind," she meowed and rested her chin on the top of Tiwsterwind's head. He licked her shoulder, pride glowing in his blue eyes. When they were done the naming of the three new warriors, Twisterwind, Mangledstep and Songbreeze stepped back. Dawnstar yowled again as the chanting of the new warriors names died away. "These three warriors have worked hard in their training and it has brought them this far already. Tonight they will guard the camp in silence. We will have time to celebrate later, but right now we have more important matters to discuss." The clan fell silent and waited for their leader to meow her words.

"We have found Shadowclan scent in our territory. Their scent markers and other…. unmentionable," meowed Dawnstar. Twisterwind noticed the elders murmuring something about Shadowclan being trouble since the day it became a clan. Fuzzlepaw stepped forward.

"I can take 'em!" he yowled. Lightningstep growled and Fuzzlepaw stepped back. Dawnstar gave him a stern look.

"If anyone finds any more scent of Shadowclan in our territory, tell myself or Lightningstep immediately," she yowled. She jumped from the ledge and turned into her den. Mangledstep, Songbreeze and Twisterwind went to guard the camp for that night in silence. Fuzzlepaw and Cloverpaw stepped out of the separating crowd. She grimaced at them. Songbreeze rolled her eyes.

"Have fun sitting watch tonight," she sneered. Cloverpaw went nose to nose with Twisterwind. "Dawnstar might say you're Twisterwind, but you'll always be Twisterpaw the loner kit to me!" Twisterpaw glared at her, but in his head he felt confused at her statement. Mangledstep bit his lip and Songbreeze finally burst. She stepped in front of Cloverpaw.

"In your eyes he might be Twisterpaw! But maybe that's just Clover_ paw's_ jealousy taking over. No wait…. You've always been a git!" Songbreeze looked up and down Cloverpaw and than stormed away. Mangledstep and Twisterwind's jaw dropped open. What happened to their shy, sweet Songpaw? Now there was the aggression, don't bug me Songbreeze. Mangledstep laughed at Fuzzlepaw's horrified expression. Twisterwind chased after Songbreeze followed by Mangledstep. Twisterwind sat down beside Songbreeze. Mangledstep joined them and the three of them sat watch for their first night as warriors.

Slowly, cats began to disappear from the clearing. Soon all there was, was the glaring Lightningstep. He took one more glance at the new warriors and then entered the warriors den.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun was starting to rise and the dawn patrol went out with the senior warrior, Blackstream. If Lightningstep had not become deputy it would have been Blackstream. He came over to the new warriors and smiled.

"You three did well, but now it's time for rest. You've had a long night." Pride grew in his dark blue eyes. He looked over at Songbreeze and smiled even broader. Twisterwind smiled to himself. Blackstream, the black tom was Songbreeze father. He was a true father, unlike Lightningstep. Blackstream nodded and took the patrol out. Songbreeze and Twisterwind went to the warriors den and Mangledstep went to Rainsong to get his paw checked on.

Once they were in the warriors den, Twisterwind lied down, Songbreeze beside him. Twisterwind turned and noticed Songbreeze looking at him with her beautiful eyes. She rested her head on his back and fell asleep. Twisterwind never noticed how close he was with Songbreeze. He never even thought about Songbreeze closer then a friend. But was it possible that he may have feelings for her? Twisterwind felt something inside him. He ignored it and went to sleep.

"Twisterwind wake up this instant!" hissed Lightningstep. Twisterwind lifted his head. Songbreeze was still sleeping on him. Twisterwind looked up at Lightningstep with droopy eyes. He glared at his old mentor and shut his eyes again. Lightningstep poked him with one sharp claw. Twisterwind jumped to his feet. Puffed up his fur and hissed. Lightningstep looked pleased, now he could scold Twisterwind.

"Don't you forget that I am your deputy," he meowed coldly. Twisterwind breathed deeply. "Remember for next time." Twisterwind rolled his eyes Grew wider.

"I need you to go on a patrol." Twisterpaw yawned. Songbreeze lifted her head from the ground and glared at Twisterwind and then noticed Lightningstep. "You too Songbreeze." She sighed and rested her head on her paws. Lightningstep left the den. Twisterpaw yawned again and lay down. Songbreeze licked him between the ears and he jumped to his feet, uncomfortable of what she just did.

"Maybe we should go before Lightningstep has a spazz attack." He raced out of the den. Songbreeze reached him a while after. When they were walking toward the fresh kill pile, Dawnstar appeared before them.

"Good day young warriors," she meowed. Songbreeze and Twisterwind nodded. "Why are you not sleeping after that long night?" Twisterpaw laughed in his head; _Lightningstep's in trouble! Lightningstep's in trouble!_

"Lightningstep told us we had to go on patrol," he burst out. Lightningstep came over right after.

"Hurry up you two! Before I have to assign for the next patrol!" He growled. Dawnstar turned to him.

"These two sat watch all night and now you expect them to go on patrol?" she asked surprised.

"Erm…. Can we go?" asked Twisterwind. Dawnstar nodded. Lightningstep grimaced.

Songbreeze turned to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a big, fat vole. She set it down in front of Twisterwind.

"Share with me?" she asked. Twisterpaw glanced at her suspiciously.

"Thanks," he hesitated. He risked asking her the question he's been longing to ask most. "Why are you different? Since you became a warrior you've… Changed." Songbreeze's smile faded.

"I'm growing up. My mother told me that once I become a warrior, I have to start looking for a mate." Her eyes flickered to Twisterwind. He shuffled his paws uncomfortably, but then he remembered that he was supposed to be the tough, fight picking cat of the clan.

"Well I think it might be a little early for that," he answered. "I mean we only just became warriors last night." Songbreeze smiled again.

"I have feelings for you Twisterwind. And I don't want to lose you." Once again Twisterwind had that uncomfortable feeling, but at the same time the warm bubble inside him grew bigger. Twisterwind Stood up.

"I don't need you to protect me Songbreeze," he meowed. "I'm a tough warrior! I'm not ready to be looking for a mate." He looked into her clouded eyes and walked away.

Twisterwind pounced onto a mouse and gabbed it in the middle.

"Hey Twisterwind!" came Mangledstep's voice. Twisterwind jumped into the air with a squeal. Mangledstep rolled onto his back laughing.

"Jumpy?" he laughed. Twisterwind got to his feet and buried his prey, ignoring Mangledstep. "Woah, woah, woah… What's the matter with you?" Twisterwind rolled his eyes.

"Songbreeze is just acting…" Mangledstep cut him off.

"She's acting more like a mate then a friend?" Twisterwind nodded. "That's just what happens with she-cats. What? You're saying that you're not happy that Songbreeze is getting older?" Twisterwind hesitated.

"She barely knows me," he burst out. Mangledstep shook his head.

"What do you mean? She's one of you're best friends!" Twisterwind looked at the ground, fury blazing in his eyes.

"How can she know me when I don't even know me!? I don't know who my mother and father are but I know their not Lightningstep and Lionpelt," he yowled. "I don't know who my family is and I may never know! But how can she want to love me if she doesn't know who I really am!" Twisterwind stabbed the mouse one more time and ran off.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The moonlight's magnificent glow shown down on the still lake separating the clans. Twisterpaw walked along the edge until he reached a spot where no grass grew. He lay down there and started thinking about what he had done.

Now both his friends probably didn't want to be around him. He still didn't know who he was. Where he came from? No one will tell him. He looked down at the patch of dead grass and dirt and took his mind of Songbreeze.

Why was there no grass in that one spot? Everywhere else it was a brilliant dark green. He dung around the earth a little ways and soon found a fox trap, rusted and stained with blood. The Thunderclan had been passing on warnings since the season the clans came to live in this territory. But no one had seen a fox trap for a long time. The elders talk about when their great leader, Firestar had been captured in one and was plotted to be betrayed by a brave warrior who knew nothing about it. But Brambleclaw never let his half brother get to him. Hawkfrost wanted him to kill his leader. They say that Brambleclaw killed, but it wasn't his beloved leader.

Twisterwind started breathing heavily. Could this be the place where the great Brambleclaw had killed Hawkfrost? Twisterwind dug some more and found a small broken bone. He wasn't sure if the legend of Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost took place in that very spot or if it were even true, but it was for certain that some death fight had happened. He sat down in that grave and tried to put his mind back on Songbreeze. The thought of her being mad at him was better then thinking of sitting on a traitor's grave.

"Twisterwind?" a steady voice flowed over the lake. Twisterwind's head shot up. He tensed and looked around. There was no scent of anyone near. "Twisterwind…" it faded away. Twisterwind stood up. It was being carried by the wind. Was it Starclan? Or just some Thunderclan cat out looking for him? The name never repeated so he decided to head back for camp. As he neared the camp entrance, Nightheart ran out, breathless.

"Twisterwind where have you been?" fury blazed in her beautiful eyes. Twisterwind was taken aback by her expression.

"I was having some alone time," he mumbled. "Why? Did anyone actually need me?" Nightheart rolled her eyes.

"Yellowshade's been having a fit since Mangledstep came back and told us you ran off!" she snapped.

_Yellowshade? _He thought, confused. _Why would Yellowshade be worried I wasn't here?_

"I'm sorry." He walked with her into the camp.

"Well now it's your duty to calm down Yellowshade!" Nightheart shook her head. "She's acting like a mother who's just lost her kit!" Twisterwind gulped as Dawnstar stormed over. Nightheart backed off and went to join Speckledpaw.

"And just where have you been?" she asked calmly, but he could see the fear in her eyes. Twisterwind bowed his head.

"I'm sorry Dawnstar," he started. "I was down by the lake. I should have told someone where I had gone." Dawnstar softened but she tensed when Twisterwind looked up again, his face wide with confusion, he shook slightly as if he were trying to control himself.

"Yes you should have," she meowed. "But you're back and now I need to talk to you in my den." Twisterwind nodded and followed her into the den. Lightningstep followed behind. Dawnstar sat down and looked at Lightningstep.

"Did I ask for you, Lightningstep?" she asked coolly. Lightningstep stood his ground.

"I am your deputy and this is also," he dried his mouth as if it were hard for him to say. "My son." A look of distaste swam across him broad face. Dawnstar's eyes narrowed as if a warning. Lightningstep bowed his head and left the den. Dawnstar perked her ears, as if to make sure no one was trying to hear them.

"Twisterwind. Why do you carry this look of fear…? Of confusion…? Of sadness…?" her eyes were sharp and pierced into Twisterwind like a sharp claw into the mouse he had killed earlier. Twisterwind hesitated. "Twisterwind, you can tell me. I won't betray what you say."

"Is the legend of Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost a legend or just an elder's tale?" he blurted out as if he couldn't take it anymore. Dawnstar was surprised.

"It is not just an elder's tale for I am in Firestar's bloodline." A look of pride was easily visible on her stern face.

"But of the plot to kill Firestar? How do we know that it's true?" asked Twisterwind.

"For Firestar was there through out the fight… the death," Dawnstar's smile faded. "Do you not think that he would have explained to the clan what had happened?" Twisterwind shook his head.

"Why do you speak of that awful time, Twisterwind?" she finally asked. Twisterwind looked into her deep, amber eyes.

"When I was down by the lake, I found an old fox trap buried under the soil," he started. "I later fund a broken bone of a cat." Dawnstar nodded, a dazed expression bore on her face.

"Evil is upon that piece of land, Dawnstar," Twisterwind mewed gravely. "There was a single piece of green grass on that patch." Dawnstar closed her eyes.

"Hawkfrost is still with us," she whispered under her breathe. "I will speak with Rainsong. She will be leaving to go to the moonpool tomorrow." Dawnstar started out of the den, but turned back.

"Have you anymore you would like to share?" she questioned. Twisterwind shook his head. Dawnstar frowned. She knew there was more then she was telling him. Twisterwind followed her out of the den and saw Yellowshade sitting in a patch of flowers. He walked over to her. Relief was in here eyes when she saw him coming.

"Yellowshade." He dipped his head in greeting. "I have to ask; why was it a big deal for you when I had not returned from hunt?" Yellowshade's face darkened.

"Erm… Thunderclan cannot bear to lose such a fierce warrior like you." She stood up and walked away. Twisterwind knew that wasn't the reason but he left it alone. Mangledstep came up behind him. The usual Mangledstep was gone, he was different like Songbreeze.

Mangledstep had a serious expression upon his face, but at the same time, relief. He touched noses with Twisterwind and picked up a piece of fresh kill.

"You should eat something," he meowed. Twisterwind rolled his eyes.

"You act as if I have just finished a fight against another clan alone," he meowed, annoyed.

"We were worried," Mangledstep tried backing away from Twisterwind but fell over his twisted paw. Mangledstep tried to get up and make it look like it could have happened to Mangledstep. Mangledstep was different, and everyone k new that. But his determination to make his paw heal was strong. He gave Twisterwind one more cool stare, and limped into the warriors den.

Twisterwind entered a little while after and went to the far corner of the den. He fell down, exhausted. Songbreeze lifted her head and glared at him for making s much noise. Twisterwind ignored her and rested his head on his paws.

_Who am I?_ He thought gravely. _Who is my _real _mother?_

Twisterwind fell asleep.

He found himself down by the lake. A cat was sitting on the patch of ground he was on earlier. It turned around. His brilliant icy blue eyes pierced into Twisterwind. The gaze was so unbearably painful, Twisterwind fell to the ground. He opened his eyes. The cat had turned away from him and was on his feet. Another cat was coming. A cat with a glowing flame pelt. The dark cat hissed and ran jumped into the air. A dark hole appeared and the cat was gone. The orange cat bowed his head to Twisterwind.

"Greetings Twisterwind," He meowed. "I have waited long to meet you. I am Firestar." Firestar bowed his head. Twisterwind gasped and did the same.

"Why have you come to me?" he blurted. "I am nothing but a new warrior." Firestar smiled.

"That you may think, but you will do great things." Firestar flicked his tail and Twisterwind followed him along the lake.

"What kind of things?" he asked excitedly. "Will they be the kind of things that will impress my father, Lightningstep?"

"Patience young one," sighed Firestar. "He will be proud, but _he_ may not be who you think he is." Twisterwind frowned.

"Do you mean that I'm not really Lightningstep's son?" Firestar walked on as if he didn't hear him.

"You will meet someone. Someone who will explain all." Firestar turned and rested his chin on Twisterwind's forehead. "You, Twisterwind, have an omen. Your future is clouded, but the sun will shine and clear it all in good time. You have a burden to protect your clan from an evil that is growing as we speak. You must do what you think must be done before the time comes when we all decide. But now is not the time to talk of such darkness. My work is done and another cat still needs time to speak with you this night." Firestar jumped onto a rock, his pelt glowing a brilliant flame. He jumped off and disappeared.

"Twisterwind…" The voice that had been along the lake was now right behind him. A beautiful silver she-cat walked gracefully towards him. "I am Silverstream. Do not be afraid to love Songbreeze. You must find your place in the world before your time is over. In that, you know that you care for Songbreeze. So why be afraid?" Twisterwind felt a pained love inside him.

"She doesn't know me!" he cried like he had been all day. Silverstream pressed her muzzle against the side of his face.

"Hush little one," whispered Silverstream soothingly. "You may think she doesn't know you. But what you think isn't always what is true. She knows you enough to know she loves you and always will." Silverstream licked him between the ears and disappeared. Twisterwind sat down, confused and happy at the same time. Starclan had told him that Songbreeze loves him.

What she had said to him wasn't true. She wasn't looking for a mate. She had feelings for Twisterwind. Twisterwind lie down and felt warmth inside him.

Silverstream was still with him…


	8. Chapter 6

**OHOHOHOHOH! I forgot to mention this at the beginning of the story! I disclaim the name Pepperpad! My friend made that name and I put it in the story as if it were Pepperpad (my friend). So If I get a review form you Pepper, I'll change the name to something else.**

Chapter 6

The next day, Twisterwind was up at dawn. Lightningstep assigned him, Pepperpad and her apprentice, Speckledpaw to go on patrol. Twisterwind didn't argue. He was quiet until they left the camp. He was excited to be going on patrol with Pepperpad, for Pepperpad was one of the best senior warriors (of course, Lionpelt was Better. Twisterwind said that it was because she was the deputy's mate).

"We'll renew the scent markers along the Shadowclan border and then back," Pepperpad told them as they walked out of the camp. Twisterwind nodded, Speckledpaw pushed him out of the way and stood beside her mentor.

When they reached the border, Twisterwind and Pepperpad renewed the scent markers and Speckledpaw hunted a mouse. The wind was in the directions of Shadowclan. Twisterwind didn't feel very comfortable being so close to the Shadowclan border.

"Hey!" Came a voice on the other side of the border. "What are Thunderclan cats doing on Shadowclan territory?" It was Snowstripe, the grey tom with white stripes Twisterwind had encountered when he met the white she-cat from Shadowclan. Pepperpad looked up at Snowstripe.

"We have not crossed the border. The border is there. We stand on our side," she replied sternly.

"Snowstripe, what is… oh? Hello there," a white cat appeared at Snowstripe's side. Snowstripe turned on her.

"Don't be so friendly with an enemy clan, Frostheart!" Twisterwind gasped. Frostpaw had become Frostheart. Frostheart frowned.

"Sorry Snowstripe," she bowed her head, ashamed. When she looked up again, terror shown on her beautiful, white face.

"Hello Frost_heart_," meowed Twisterwind. Snowstripe looked at Frostheart to Twisterwind.

"Have we met?" asked Snowstripe coolly. He glared at Frostheart and back at Twisterwind.

"I was hunting a little farther in my territory and you yelled at your apprentice ad then at me," he meowed in reply. Pepperpad gasped behind him, stood in front of him and put her tail over his mouth. Snowstripe tensed.

"What I do within my clan is my decision," he snapped. "Maybe you should learn to keep your mouth shut and your ears closed," Snowstripe took a step closer. Pepperpad drew a deep breath.

"He has only just become a warrior, Snowstripe," warned Pepperpad. "He doesn't know any better." Snowstripe laughed.

"Frostheart has just become a warrior and she isn't speaking disrespectfully to any Thunderclan fur balls," he meowed proudly. Frostheart flattened her ears and flattened herself to the ground as her name was mentioned. Pepperpad rolled her eyes and turned away.

"See you at the next gathering," called Pepperpad over her shoulder. Snowstripe yowled in reply.

Twisterwind looked over his shoulder and saw Snowstripe pounce on Frostheart. Twisterwind stopped and gasped. He expected Frostheart to walk away but she bowed her head and let Snowstripe beat her. Twisterwind looked back at Pepperpad.

"Pepperpad, I'm going to do a bit of hunting," he called. Pepperpad twitched her tail in reply. He looked back at Snowstripe and Frostheart and perked his ears so he could hear,

"What do you mean you know him?" snapped Snowstripe while pinning Frostheart to the ground.

"I just saw him hunting on his side of the border a while ago." She gasped under Snowstripe's pressing weight.

"If I catch you talking or even making eye contact with someone outside the clan, you'll find yourself like your mother." Snowstripe's nose was nearly touching Frostheart's. Frostheart perked her ears as Twisterwind stepped on a twig. She drew a breath in and Twisterwind knew by the look on her face she knew he was there.

"What about at gatherings," she risked. "If I keep to my word will I be able to make friends from other clans?" Snowstripe's unsheathed his claws and pressed them into her chest. Frostheart gasped in pain and squeezed her eyes shut. He whispered something in her ear and her eyes shot open. She pushed him back unprepared and pounced. Snowstripe was of course stronger and pinned her to the ground he slashed her neck with a claw and she stopped struggling. The only movement in her was a slight tremble of fear.

"One word and you will pay the consequence," He jabbed his claws in her one time and stepped off her. He hit her with a paw and she stood. The two Shadowclan cats ran away. Twisterwind watched until they were out of view.

Twisterwind gasped and ran farther into his territory. Frostheart was hiding something that would cost her, her life if anyone found out. Twisterwind shook his head. He didn't belong there. He shouldn't start worrying about a Shadowclan cat's future.

Twisterwind shook his head again and started back to camp. He caught a mouse on his way. When he entered the camp, everyone was doing their usual chores. He went and set the mouse on the fresh kill pile and went to the warriors den. Songbreeze was sitting in her moss bed chewing on a bone.

"Songbreeze!" he meowed. Songbreeze looked up at him in surprise. "Come hunting with me!" Songbreeze stiffened.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"We have a lot to talk about now come on!" he turned out of the den and started out the entrance to the camp. Songbreeze chased after him.

"So where are we going?" she grunted. Twisterwind smiled.

"The lake." Before she could question anymore, he raced away. Songbreeze chased after him, laughing her sweet smile.

When they reached the lake, Songbreeze bumped into him.

"Did we actually come here to hunt?" she asked. Twisterwind grinned.

The two of them spent the day together. Twisterwind fell asleep beside Songbreeze eventually and woke around sundown. Songbreeze looked the top of his head and the two of them went back to camp.

Twisterwind felt better once Songbreeze and he had made up. The next day, he was planning on apologizing to Mangledstep.

In that, he fell into a deep sleep along side Songbreeze.

Twisterwind found himself in a forest he hadn't been to before. It was bright and happy and you couldn't see the ground, it was covered with a cloudy sort of mist. He heard meowing farther ahead. He snuck forward until two cats were in view. One was white, but all he could see was its back. The other was also white, but it had a glowing touch to it.

"He keeps threatening me!" cried the smaller cat. "I can't even look at a cat without my life at stake!" The glowing cat frowned.

"You must be strong my love," she whispered. "You have gone through a great ordeal. But this is not what I have summoned you to discuss tonight."

"I can not tell you exact but I can tell you this," the cat took a deep breath. "A cat has appeared who you have seen. You thought something of it but wasn't sure. Look again but this time, look with your heart. You will find a piece of his past that is not so different from yours." The smaller cat nodded.

"I must go." She turned away. "Someone is here." Twisterwind gulped and then gasped. The cat was Frostheart! The other cat looked as if it were a member of Starclan. The Starclan looked at Twisterwind through the trees and smiled. She disappeared into the night. Frostheart gasped when she saw the other cat smile at a being she did not notice. Frostheart fell to the ground as if something had hit her. She took a deep breath and ran off through the trees.

Twisterwind gasped in relief and disbelief. Frostheart was in his dream? He couldn't figure out why. He felt a prod and ran out of the forest as fast as he could. He found himself staring at a pool. He would have thought to be looking at his reflection, but instead, he was looking at the reflection of Frostheart.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Twisterwind was found rolling around rapidly in his moss bed.

"Twisterwind, you stupid fur ball!" cried Breezefoot, the silver tabby. "Some of us want to get some sleep before we go on patrol! You're as bad as the great Brambleclaw!" Twisterwind whipped his head around as Breezefoot mentioned their great ancestor's name. Breezefoot stopped glaring when she saw the look of confusion on Twisterwind's face. She rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.

Twisterwind snuck out of the den and headed for Dawnstar's den. He hoped Lightningstep was on patrol so that he wouldn't find him guilty of something… But just his luck…

"Twisterwind!" rang Lightningstep's deep voice. Twisterwind moaned and turned around. "Where do you think you're going?" Twisterwind flicked his tail towards Dawnstar's den.

"I need to speak with Dawnstar," he answered coolly. Lightningstep narrowed his yellow eyes at his expression.

"You don't need to be disturbing the clan leader." Twisterwind shook his head.

"I need to talk to her." Before Lightningstep could say any more, Twisterwind turned back and ran to Dawnstar's den. He heard Lightningstep following him but he didn't care. He meowed a warning to Dawnstar and she let him in with a low purr. His beautiful leader was sitting in a moss bed eating a mouse.

"Greetings Twisterwind," she meowed. "What brings you to me at this hour?" Before Twisterwind could answer Lightningstep entered. Dawnstar narrowed his eyes.

"Twisterwind I told you not to disturb Dawnstar!" he mewed sternly. Dawnstar tilted her head.

"I'm always open to a warrior who would like to speak to me," she defended. "Now Lightningstep, I think you have some patrols to plan and run." Lightningstep opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again when Dawnstar gave him a warning stare. Lightningstep bowed his head and walked away. When he was gone, Dawnstar nodded for Twisterwind to start speaking.

"Is it possible to meet others in dreams," he asked. Dawnstar nodded.

"Starclan can come to you in your dreams." Twisterwind shook his head.

"I mean from different clans and not just dreaming about them but actually meet so that when you see them in reality, they know who you are." Dawnstar tilted her head in thought and then nodded again.

"Sometimes, our ancestors call is and meet with us along with other cats in one big meeting," she meowed. "Some have reason to believe that the Great Brambleclaw had meetings with his half brother Hawkfrost and their father. Now, no one knows for sure seeing as all three of them are dead, but it is highly possible." Twisterwind nodded his head faintly. "Why do you wonder of such things?" Twisterwind looked up.

"I was just wondering," he lied. Dawnstar narrowed her eyes and gave him that look she did when he wasn't telling the truth, but she left it alone and dismissed him. When he got into the clearing, the sun had risen and cats were starting the day. Mangledstep was sorting the den with a wide yawn. Twisterwind smiled. Now was his time to apologize.

"Hi Mangledstep." The smile on Mangledstep's face faded. Twisterwind walked over to him. "Look, I'm sorry for acting the way I did. But I won't anymore. I'm learning… stuff." Mangledstep grinned.

"Well that's good," He limped over and cuffed Twisterwind around his ear. "And Songbreeze?" Twisterwind nodded in reply.

"Lightningstep is going to flip if I don't do anything today so I better go hunt." Mangledstep nodded. Twisterwind turned and headed out of camp. He was heading out of the entrance when he smelt another clan heading towards him; Shadowclan! Twisterwind exited the camp a little ways and saw a patrol of Shadowclan cats heading towards the camp. He knew a couple: There was Snowstripe and Frostheart then another cat that he's seen before named Grasseye, a big heavy tom with extraordinary green eyes.

Twisterwind turned back to camp. He looked around for a cat and saw Lightningstep.

"Lightningstep!" he called. The white cat looked at him with a glare and trotted over to him.

"What is it, Twisterwind?" he sighed.

"Shadowclan, heading towards camp!" Lightningstep sniffed the air and stiffened. He called for Pepperpad and Glacierpelt. The four of them followed the scent and there they were, the Shadowclan patrol.

"What are you doing so far into Thunderclan territory?" hissed Lightningstep. Snowstripe seemed hardly threatened by Lightningstep's snarl.

"Darkstar has a message for the Thunderclan leader," he replied. Lightningstep stiffened.

"Follow us, one false move ad you'll be road kill," he warned. Twisterwind saw out of the corner of his eye, Snowstripe whispering something to Frostheart. Her eyes clouded with fear and she nodded.

They entered the camp, every cat hissing at the Shadowclan cats. Dawnstar sorted from her den and looked at the group of Shadowclan cats.

"Snowstripe," she bowed her head. "What are you doing here? Couldn't you have waited for the gathering tonight?" Snowstripe ignored her.

"My leader, Darkstar, has a problem with your clan." Dawnstar gave him a questioning stare. "We've found scent markers to close to the border. Our clan wishes not the stench of Thunderclan in our territory." Lightningstep growled. Dawnstar looked at him and nodded.

"I am sorry to hear that our _stench_ is being blown into Shadowclan territory, but as you said, we're coming _to close_ to the border. We haven't past it. So as long as we're on our side, there shouldn't be a problem. Now on the other hand, we've been finding scent markers from Shadowclan on _our side_ of the border," she accused. "It seems to be the same one all the time, it's not that far past the border but I do recognize the scent we've smelled right in our camp today." Her eyes narrowed at Frostheart. Snowstripe followed her gaze to his old apprentice.

"Tell me young one," started Dawnstar. "Have you been on our side of the border?" Frostheart started breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry Dawnstar," she mewed in panic. "I shouldn't be hunting so close to the border if I'm so air headed. I don't pay attention so when I'm chasing prey and it crosses I chase it over. But I haven't been leaving scent markers. The first time this happened, I was warned by a Thunderclan apprentice! I believe he is a warrior now, bu-." Snowstripe stepped on her paw and dug his claws into her once more.

"You need to learn not to talk so much," he hissed at her. Dawnstar looked at Snowstripe.

"And what is wrong with explaining to another leader why she has been on their territory?" she snarled. "If she didn't, we would start having conflict between the two clans. Who was the warrior who saw you?" Snowstripe looked like he was about to tell her off, but thought better of it. Twisterwind felt a chill sweep over him. He was going to be in trouble for not telling Lightningstep or Dawnstar about Frostheart. Frostheart glanced at him and noticed the look of fear on his face.

"I-I can't really remember. He was white…" she hesitated. "Please don't be hard on him! He must've forgo-." Again she was cut off by Snowstripe.

"Stop worrying about other clans!" he hissed. Frostheart shut her mouth.

"We should go back to our clan now," said Grasseye.

"We'll give you an escort; Pepperpad, Glacierpelt come." Snowstripe looked like he was going to argue but nodded and their patrol followed Pepperpad. Lightningstep passed Twisterwind to follow the patrol.

"I'll deal with you when I get back," he snarled and chased after the Shadowclan's escort. Dawnstar turned and looked at Twisterwind now.

"Well?" she asked. "Have you anything to say?" Twisterwind was steaming inside.

"I'm sorry." He bowed his head. "I must've forgot, that was the day Lightningstep made me fetch all that fresh kill." Dawnstar shook her head.

"I warrior wouldn't have forgotten something like an enemy in their territory," she meowed. "Lightningstep will be ready to punish you." Twisterwind looked at the ground as Dawnstar walked away.

Frostheart, at the back of the patrol, looked back at Twisterwind as they rounded a corner. He looked at his paws with clouded eyes. As she caught one last glimpse of him she felt a stab of pain in her chest like a claw tearing away fur. She gasped and fell to the ground. She heard the other cats gather around her in panic.

Frostheart shut her eyes. The moment she did so, a dark tabby stood in front of her. He was one of the Thunderclan's ancestors. He was angry; his amber eyes pierced her to the spot.

"What are you trying to tell me," she said, but no words left her mouth. The dark tabby walked forward and placed his tail on her shoulder.

"The time has come, for the white's to reunite," he whispered. The whisper was so breathy and quiet, it gave her the chills. He smiled and looked to the sky. When he looked back at her, he started fading away… All that was visible were his _brilliant amber eyes…_

"Frostheart wake up!" came Snowstripe's voice. "If you don't stand up this minute, then you'll have something to sob about!"

"She's been wounded on the inside!" hissed Pepperpad. "Let her recover!"

"I don't need any Thunderclan cat to tell me how to care for my clan!" sneered Snowstripe. Frostheart felt a claw dig into her flank. She gasped in pain and the claw was gone.

"What are you doing!" cried the Thunderclan cat, Glacierpelt. "You think clawing at her will make her stand?" Snowstripe hissed. Frostheart opened her eyes. They were clouded from pain. She started standing, but another spear of pain burst in her chest. She fell to the ground once more with a wail.

"Something's not right," muttered Pepperpad. "Glacierpelt, go get Rainsong!"

"Frostheart doesn't need a Thunderclan cat to treat to her!" snapped Snowstripe. Frostheart looked up at her old mentor in pain. The pain was spreading everywhere now. It hurt when she tried to breathe. It hurt when her tail twitched.

"If you expect her to go home tonight, I think we'd better get Rainsong!" mewed Glacierpelt.

"No." said Snowstripe simply. He dug his teeth into Frostheart's scruff and started pulling her. Frostheart let out a wail of pain and Snowstripe dropped her. She trembled in pain and glanced at Glacierpelt. She could see the sympathy in the kind Thunderclan cat's eyes.

"I don't care what he says!" snorted Glacierpelt and ran off back to the camp. She returned with Rainsong and Twisterwind.

"You!" spat Lightningstep to Twisterwind. "Why did you bring Twisterwind?" Rainsong bent over Frostheart.

"He was closest to me already!" she muttered. She started examining Frostheart. Snowstripe looked at the Thunderclan cats in disgust. Lightningstep turned to him.

"Maybe you should send one of your cats to tell Darkstar why it's taking you so long," he suggested. Snowstripe hesitated and then nodded.

"Dewflower!" called Snowstripe. A silver she-cat ran over to Snowstripe. "Go send a message to Darkstar that there's something wrong with Frostheart and we won't be back for a while." Dewflower nodded and ran off.

"Twisterwind, come over here," called Rainsong. Twisterwind obeyed his medicine cat and went to Frostheart's side. "I want you to stay here with her while I go fetch some poppy seed." Rainsong started away.

"What if something happens?" called Twisterwind anxiously. "You should be here, I'll go fetch the poppy seed!" Rainsong shook her head.

"I don't want you scuttling around in my store of herbs." Rainsong ran back to camp. Twisterwind sat down beside Frostheart. He noticed blood dripping out of her flank. He turned to Lightningstep and Snowstripe.

"What happened to her?" he asked gesturing to her wound. Lightningstep was about to respond but Snowstripe cut in.

"She caught herself on a thorn," he replied quickly, glancing at Lightningstep. Lightningstep raised an eye brow but did no more. Rainsong returned with poppy seed and pushed Twisterwind out of the way.

"Have you tried dragging her gently?" she asked Snowstripe.

"What? Back to camp?" he meowed. "I tried. She nearly fainted though." Lightningstep rolled his eyes.

"Maybe that's because you were more eating her then dragging her!" Snowstripe glared.

"How am I supposed to get her back to camp?" he asked. Rainsong shook her head.

"Unless she magically recovers, then I don't see how it's possible for her to get back home," she answered. "Dawnstar would probably be happy to let her stay the night but then again, it's not us who has to make the decision. We wouldn't want her to be staying within the Thunderclan stench." Snowstripe was about to argue but was cut off.

"Even you know not to argue with a medicine cat Snowstripe," whispered Lightningstep.

"Fine. But I won't be able to stay here," he retorted. "For one thing, I'm already feeling sick. Another, I'm deputy of Shadowclan and I have to be back at camp." Frostheart gasped again.

"Does she have a mother?" asked Rainsong. Snowstripe shook his head at once. "A father? A sibling? For Starclan's sake at least a friend!" Snowstripe shook his head again. Twisterwind looked down at the trembling Shadowclan she-cat. Not a friend? No family? That would be hard.

"I think we should just leave her here," suggested Snowstripe. "She's obviously not going to live so why go through all the trouble." Twisterwind glared at Snowstripe.

"We aren't going to let her die!" wailed Rainsong in fury. "If your clan doesn't care about her, than she'll stay the night here and if she recovers, she'll come back home to you!" Snowstripe hesitated.

"I'll send a patrol here to check on her tomorrow," sighed Snowstripe as if he would rather just watch her die. He signaled for the ShadowClan cats to follow and the patrol left. Twisterwind looked up at Rainsong.

"How could he be so cruel? And to his old apprentice too?" mewed Twisterwind. A dark gleam in Rainsong's eye answered.

"It's Shadowclan. Do you actually expect them to love her? She doesn't have anyone so why should they care about her?" she whispered. "We'll care for her here though. We aren't like Shadowclan."


	10. Chapter 8

**I'm having a vote. So far, what do you think of the story? When I'm finished, do you think I should make a sequel? Majority rules. Please review and vote.**

Chapter 8

Twisterwind was in charge of watching over Frostheart for that night. Her breathing wasn't so heavy and she could move a little with out wailing. She could even stand, but when she tried moving her legs, pain would explode in her joints. She was up and licking a paw when Twisterwind was sent in for the night. She stiffened and turned away.

"Hi Frostheart," he greeted. "Thanks for not telling Dawnstar exactly who met you." She nodded in reply. Twisterwind sat down beside her. She looked at him.

"Why are you so friendly with me?" she asked. Twisterwind was surprised.

"Why shouldn't I?" Frostheart looked at him in disbelief.

"We're from different clans!"

"So?" Twisterwind started looked his black paw. "We're aloud to have friends from other clans." Frostheart shook her head but said no more.

Why was Twisterwind so friendly to her? He did look like _him_ but it was impossible! _He_ died many, many moons ago! It couldn't be _him_. Right? Frostheart was confused so she turned away. As she did her flank started burning, where Snowstripe had clawed her. She gasped in pain once more. Twisterwind heard and looked at her wound. He got closer and pressed his paw against it. At once a pain shot up his leg and into his heart. His eyes clouded and he fell down beside Frostheart. He opened his eyes and just managed to see Frostheart's eyes closing as his did too.

Twisterwind found himself in the forest he had been in before when eh saw Frostheart. Frostheart was there too. She looked surprised when he appeared.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Twisterwind looked around.

"I'm not sure." A black cat appeared before them. Twisterwind stiffened when he smiled at them, but Frostheart smiled and touched noses with him.

"Hello there Twisterwind," he meowed. Twisterwind struggled to reply.

"Where am I and who are you?" he asked. The black cat smiled. Frostheart looked at Twisterwind funny.

"Why is he here?" she asked the black cat. "I thought this meeting was just for our family!" The black cat grinned and walked into a cloud in front of a tree. Instead of him coming back, the white cat he had seen before appeared.

"Welcome Twisterwind and Frostheart," she meowed in a wise tone. "Have you two met?" Frostheart nodded.

"This _Thunderclan cat_ is looking after me," she went on. "There's something wrong with my chest. Is it a sign from you?" The white cat shook her head.

"Not from me but from Brambleclaw," she answered. "Didn't a dark tabby come and give you a message?" Frostheart nodded.

"I don't understand it though. He said that the time has come for the two whites to reunite." The white cat smiled again and then looked at Twisterwind.

"Have you ever wondered why your other brother has come to meet you like Smokekit, Frostheart?" Frostheart glanced at Twisterwind in disbelief.

"It's true then!" she gasped. "How can that be? Where did he go? Whitemist, Snowstripe left him there to die!" Whitemist smiled yet again.

"Twisterwind had a prophecy to fulfill along side you." Twisterwind was startled when Whitemist mentioned his name. "Starclan wouldn't let him die when we already saw the future. He was found to be dying but Starclan saw it ahead of time. They knew you two would be separated but now you know and you two must save the clans!"

"Woah, woah wait one moment!" Twisterwind butted in. "Can someone please explain to me! If you haven't noticed I don't come here very often!" Frostheart turned to him.

"Don't you remember that night?" she asked in fury. "The night you nearly died, Smokekit died and I was taken to Shadowclan?" Twisterwind looked at her as if she were crazy.

"He wouldn't know for he was unconscious throughout the event," answered Whitemist. Frostheart turned to Twisterwind.

"Don't you understand? Fate had come upon us and sent us to our clans," she mewed. "You are my brother! I thought you died! Whitemist is our mother!" Twisterwind's eyes widened.

"You have been told the events coming haven't you?" asked Whitemist.

"Firestar came to me and told me a great evil was growing," he answered. Whitemist nodded.

"Do either of you know what that means?" they shook their heads. "In one of the clans, there is a traitor. A traitor who has been with us before. A cat in one of the clans has allowed this traitor to return through him. We're meeting right now; this cat is meeting with the traitor as we speak. Who it is? That is part of your task so I may not tell you." Frostheart nodded and turned to Twisterwind.

"Do you know how to get here without Whitemist summoning us?" Twisterwind shook his head. "All you have to do is bring yourself here. You must think of the place you want most and Whitemist will hear your call along with me. We will all be brought here."

"Why don't you come to Thunderclan," suggested Twisterwind. "Shadowclan doesn't care about you." Frostheart's eyes darkened.

"They may not care, but Snowstripe will kill me," she meowed. "He's been afraid I'll tell someone about what he did that night when Whitemist died." She turned away and got ready to go back to her clan.

"Oh." She stopped and looked back. "Don't talk to me when you see me in the clans. Don't act any different then you have been. If you need to speak to me, simply meet me here." She turned away and disappeared. Twisterwind looked at Whitemist in disbelief.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" he asked. Whitemist's eyes clouded and she smiled.

"It was Starclan who told me of your life. It was fate's way pf life."


End file.
